Abschied
by KleeneMalfoy
Summary: Draco und Harry lieben sich jedoch hatte diese Liebe in ihren Leben nie eine Chance.


Abschied

So Hallo Ihr Lieben !

Ich dachte mir mal ich poste mal etwas ganz kleines für Zwischendurch!Diesen kleinen One-Shot habe ich schon vor etwas längerer Zeit geschrieben ,aber hier noch nie gepostetfg

Na ja dann noch das übliche. Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir sondern J.K Rowling.

Und ich verdiene hier kein Geld mit g

So ich hoffe das es einige unter euch gibt die mir vielleicht ein Kommi hinterlassen!

ganz lieb schau

Abschied für immer!

Harry und Draco standen sich gegenüber und keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort.  
Es war eine sehr unangenehme Stille, jedoch war keiner bereit die Stille zu zerbrechen, da beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach hingen.  
Sie standen auf einen alten Friedhof, der nur von dem schwachen Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde.  
In der Ferne konnte man Eulen hören, aber ansonsten war es Totenstill.

Die beiden Männer waren beide als Auror tätig, oder sollte man besser sagen waren?  
Draco wurde vor ein paar Tagen vom Dienst ausgeschlossen, weil er seinen alten Schulfreund Blaise Zabini wichtige Informationen erzählt hat, und dieser hat es dann Voldemort erzählt.  
Draco hatte Glück das diese Informationen Voldemort nicht vom Nutzen waren, ansonsten hätte er nach Askaban gehen müssen.  
Der Krieg war noch nicht ganz ausgebrochen und somit musste keiner der Beiden bisher einen großen Verlust einstecken.  
Über die Jahre haben die beiden bemerkt das sie mehr für einander empfinden als Hass oder Freundschaft.  
Sie liebten sich. Jedoch traute es sich keiner der beiden dies jemals dem anderen zu sagen auch wenn sie wussten, dass der andere es im Stillen schon wusste.  
Nun war es an der Zeit sich zu verabschieden.

" Ich... " Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bereute es das er die Stille durchbrochen hatte.  
" Ja ? " Draco sah ihn auffordernd an.  
" Ich werde dich sehr vermissen Draco!" Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite damit Draco nicht seinen Tränen sehen konnte.  
Dieser lächelte gezwungen und hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

" Du tust ja gerade so als ob wir uns nie wieder sehen würden!"

Er Wusste das sie sich nie wieder sehen würden, aber es war leichte so zutun als ob, als sich die Wahrheit ein zugestehen.  
" Wieso warst du so dumm und hast Zabini erzählt, was unser nächster Plan war?" Harry drehte seinen Kopf wieder so das er Draco in die Augen sehen konnte. Seine Tränen waren schon längst wieder getrocknet und er schaute seinen Gegenüber strafend an.  
" Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht "  
" Einfach so rausgerutscht? Verdammt Draco du hast dir damit deine Zukunft verbaut. Und noch schlimmer ist, das du mit diesen Fehler jemanden weh tust, der dich mehr liebt als alles andere!"  
Beschämt schaute Harry auf den Boden. Jetzt wo es zuspät war hat er das gesagt was er Draco schon immer mal sagen wollte, auch wenn er es nicht direkt gesagt hatte.  
Überrascht schaute der Blonde zum etwas größeren auf.  
" Dieser Jemand wird mich bald vergessen haben und wird schon bald jemand anderen finden!"  
" Nein ich werde dich niemals vergessen Draco. Und einen anderen werde ich mir erst recht nicht suchen. Verdammt Draco ich bereue es wirklich das ich dir nie gesagt habe was ich wirklich für dich empfinde. Hätte ich es getan, dann hätten wir es vielleicht geschafft eine Beziehung zu führen. "  
" Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harry, ich habe ja auch nie etwas gesagt!" Draco nahm das Kinn vom schwarzhaarigen in die Hand und hob somit seinen Kopf.  
Graue Augen trafen auf Grüne. Ein Lachen durchdrang die Stille und Graue Augen guckten irritiert in Grüne.  
" Was gibt es da zulachen?"  
"" Gott wir wissen das wir uns nie wieder sehen und trotzdem gestehen wir uns etwas, was wir uns die Jahre vorher nie getraut haben!"  
Draco wusste keine Antwort darauf und schaute Harry einfach in die Augen.  
" Ich lie..."  
" Nein Harry sag es bitte nicht, ich möchte es nicht hören, es würde zusehr schmerzen!"  
Der Angesprochene Nickte und es legte sich wieder eine unangenehme Stille über die Beiden.  
" Ich werde dann mal gehen!"verkundigte Draco leise aber bestimmend.  
" Wohin willst du gehen?"  
" Wo immer mich der Wind hin trägt!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco um und lief an ein paar Gräbern vorbei, bis er in einen Wald eintrat und dort mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.  
Zurück blieb ein weinender Harry der sich auf den kühlen Boden gesetzt hatte und noch immer auf den Punkt im Wald schaute, wo man zuletzt die Gestalt von Draco sehen konnte.

Nach ca. 1 Stunde erhob sich Harry und lief zu seinem Appartement in der Winkelgasse zurück.

Drei Tage später wurde Harry von Dumbledore ins Hauptquartier der Auroren gerufen.

"Setzt dich Harry!" Dumbledore deutete auf einen leeren Platz an einem Runden Tisch.  
Es saßen noch 4 weitere Personen am Tisch. Severus Snape , Ronald Weasley , Hermione Granger und Oliver Wood.

" Ich muss dir etwas sagen Harry!" Harry fühlte sich nicht Wohl und der Tonfall seines ehemaligen Direktors gefiel ihm nicht.  
Bevor Dumbledore weiter reden konnte, vernahm Harry einen kleinen Seufzer der eindeutig von Snape kam. Er blickte zu dem Tränkemeister und erstarrte. Er weinte.  
" Nein ... sagt mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Bittend sah Harry die Zauberer in dem Raum an.  
" Er ist nicht tot...bitte sagt es!"  
" Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber man Hat Draco in der Nacht tot aufgefunden. Er wurde von Voldemort persönlich getötet. Es lag eine Botschaft neben seiner Leiche!" Dumbledore überreichte Harry einen kleinen Zettel der mit Blut beschrieben war.

Ich Habe euren Kleinen Freund höchstpersönlich gefoltert, bis hin zu seinem Tod.  
Ihr wart so töricht und habt einen eurer besten Auroren suspendiert.  
Ihr Narren, das war erst der Anfang ich bekomme euch alle!  
Lord Voldemort

Harry brach in Tränen aus. Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, er hatte ihn doch noch vor drei Tagen gesehen.  
" Wir haben Draco heute früh beerdigt, da wir uns dachten, dass du seinen misshandelten Leichnam nicht sehen solltest!" Diesmal war es Hermione die zu Harry sprach.  
Jedoch bekam das jener nicht mehr mit, da er schon viel zuweit mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift war.  
" Er liegt auf der großen Wiese unter der Trauerweide!" fügte Oliver noch hinzu.  
Harry stand wie hypnotisiert auf und verließ den Raum. Er ging geradewegs zur Trauerweide.  
Schon von der Ferne konnte er einen Grabstein erkennen. Als er bei der Trauerweide angekommen war kniete er sich vor der Trauerweide hin. Plötzlich fing es an zu regnen und Harry schaute gen Himmel. Ja selbst der Himmel weinte um den verloren gegangen Jungen .Dann las er die Aufschrift des Grabsteins.

Hier ruht Draco Malfoy.  
Hoffen wir das der junge Drache seine Flügel woanders ausbreiten kann.  
Wir werden dich vermissen!

" Nein ...Gott bitte komm zurück Draco !" Harry schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht und weinte.  
Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er dort kniete und um seine einzigste Liebe weinte, die er nie besitzen durfte.  
Aber als er aufstand und sich schon ein Stück entfernt hatte fiel ihm etwas ein. Er drehte sich wieder um.

" Ich liebe dich Draco!"

Danach sah man Harry nur ein einzigstes Mal wieder.  
Im Letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort , der dort besiegt wurde.  
Was aber aus Harry geworden ist wusste keiner und da man nie seine Leiche gefunden hatte.  
Die Fünf die auch an dem Tag dabei waren , als man Harry die schlechte Botschaft von Dracos Tod überbrachte , stellten ein Grabstein neben Draco's unter die Trauerweide Mit der Aufschrift:

Harry Potter  
Wieder vereint mit seinen Drachen, damit sie die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen können.  
R.. I. P

Ende

Über ein Kommi – ob mit Lob oder Kritik- würde ich mich echt freuen !


End file.
